


Fledglinger's NSFW Femslash February

by Fledglinger



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash February, Illustration, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Love Letters, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex in Space, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease, Sunbathing, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledglinger/pseuds/Fledglinger
Summary: Quick and Dirty illustrations following Ineffable Wives Central's 2021 prompts!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 166
Collections: Ineffable Wives Femslash February 2021





	1. First




	2. "Eyes"




	3. "Book"




	4. "Cold"

_Love (and Warmth) is stored between your wife's breasts._


	5. "Wish (You Were Here!)"




	6. "Stars"

["Go For A Dip, My Dear?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782876)


	7. "Grow"

_Her Favourite Sunning Rock._


	8. "Blush"




	9. "Nap"

_Having A Lovely Dream About Whatever She Likes Best._


	10. "Fast"




	11. "Flame"




	12. "Embrace"




	13. "Gal Pals"




	14. "Roses"




	15. "Delicious"




	16. "Arrangement"




	17. "Secret"




	18. "Forget"




	19. "Note"




	20. "History"




	21. "Cuddle"




	22. "Body Positivity"

_They may not age, but they do grow old together!_


	23. "Tease"




	24. "Confusion"




	25. "Scars"




	26. "Massage"




	27. "Home"




	28. "Promise"

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://fledglingdoodles.tumblr.com/) |[ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/alegra_figeroid/?hl=en) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Al_Figgy) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/alegrafigeroid)


End file.
